Llanto Silencioso
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Cuando uno tiene un llanto silencioso dentro suyo, pero exteriormente no demuestra nada. Solo pide a gritos algo que lo salve.[SetoxJoey]


**Llanto silencioso**

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**-----------------**

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

-----------------

Despertar, en una cama fría, pequeña y con el sol aun oculto. Levantarse y refregar los ojos para desperezarse y ver a su alrededor, como la habitación esta revuelta, por la noche anterior, que al llegar había dejado la mochila, algunas bolsas y el desk tirado por ahí, gracias al cansancio de trabajar en una fabrica, donde le pagan miseria por demasiadas horas de trabajo duro.

La ducha refresca un poco el cuerpo, cansado, adolorido, y da una sensación de paz por unos minutos. Los dedos se deslizan entre los cabellos mojados, masajeando, relajando las ideas pero eso libera las ganas de llorar, y por una vez en la vida ser feliz. Las mejillas sienten algo cálido, no de la ducha, si no que otra vez no aguanto las ganas de gritar y maldecir y pedir porque un dios, egipcio, cristiano o el que sea ... lo castiga de esa forma.

Minutos mas tarde, ya vestido con su uniforme, y sacando libros poniendo otros, para irse a donde supuestamente él estudia. Antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, suspira, y con la frente en alto, para luego encontrar el apartamento semi ordenado, ya que las botellas de licor, y cervezas están desparramadas por el suelo, mientras que su padre esta en coma etílico en el sofá. Ninguna palabra sale de los labios, pero solo la buena voluntad, toma una manta y lo cubre, deseando que este bien hasta que él regresara en la noche.

Salir apresurado, porque estaba atrasado para el trabajo de repartidor, llegar y escuchar el sermón o el fastidio de su jefe, por que su mujer no quiso hacerle sexo oral, dejarse maltratar sicológicamente, porque era un simple niño, y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para terminar a tiempo su trabajo, y de allí no tener ningún descuento en su raquítico sueldo.

Otra carrera hasta la escuela, omitiendo otra vez el desayuno, y aguantando tomando algo de agua en los baños, para el almuerzo, y quizás pueda probar algo decente de lo que sus amigos traigan de sus casas.

Pero todo esto ... es un llanto silencioso, que crece por dentro, comiéndose cada parte de su conciencia, su alma, su corazón. Algo que devora todo lo que posea, y un día llegar hasta el cerebro y explotar.

Pero ... él es un artista ... un excelente actor, donde la comedia disfraza lo dramático, la risa ... el llanto ... y todo gracias ... a ... ...

- Joey! Amigo ... te encuentras bien? – Tristan pregunto, mientras palmeaba su espalda, como despabilándolo de algún sueño o pensamiento.

- Claro ... hermano! Estoy mejor que nunca ...! – la sonrisa adorna su rostro, mostrando sus dedos en forma de victoria.

- Joey ... – Yugi hablo con una sonrisa cálida - ...te vienes después a casa ... Mi abuelito consiguió unas cartas excelentes, raras, y quiero mostrártelas ... – su amigo el pequeño, que lo había salvado a él y a Tristan de uno de los matones mas temidos de la escuela.

- Yugi, sabes que no puedo ... pero prometo que el sábado iré y no saldré hasta no probar cada uno de las cartas en mi desk ... – la risa era brillante, iluminaba todo su rostro, no opacando nada, ni demostrando nada.

- Ok ... entonces le diré si pueden quedarse todos el sábado, y de paso ir penando que haremos para las fiestas ... – el tricolor era el pan de dios, un alma tan dulce como su Yami, quien imponía respeto, mientras que Yugi, cariño.

- Que escandalosos! – la vos fría, no muy lejos de ellos, hizo voltear al rubio con una expresión de enfado.

- Mira ricachón de cuarta ... no nos fastidies de temprano ... si tanto te molestamos tienes la puerta y largarte de aquí ...! – Tristan lo sostenía de un brazo, pero también demostraba que tenia ganas de golpear al CEO.

- Ladras ... perro ... siempre ladras ... y nunca podrás hablar como un humano ... – fue el insulto que provoco que se abalanzara para golpearlo, pero no por algo era el genio de la Corporación Kaiba, el muchacho de los ojos azules sabia defenderse bastante bien.

Ambos se encontraron en una pequeña pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras los demás vitoreaban " pelea ... pelea". Las mujeres, trataban de que alguien los separara, pero era inútil, hasta los amigos del rubio estaba admirando dicha contienda. Pero lo que rápido empieza, rápido acaba. La puerta del salón fue cerrada abruptamente, para luego el pizarron recibir un fuerte golpe de una barrilla de madera, el profesor, estaba de pie, frente a la clase, y miraba con rabia y decepción a toda la clase.

Ambos terminaron suspendidos, y castigados hasta la ultima clase. Algo que maldecía el rubio, ya que llegaría tarde y quizás por eso, lo despedirían del trabajo.

La tarde caía bastante pesada, y los minutos pasaban muy lentos. Se excuso para ir al baño, a solo cinco minutos para irse, los pasos eran apresurados, y algo desesperados, llegando hasta el sanitario del otro lado del colegio, donde ni un alma pasaba a esa hora. Busco en sus bolsillos, un pequeño frasco, sacando una patilla blanca, y tomándola como si fuera el elixir de la vida eterna. Cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensaciones dulces que daba aquel salvamento, recostándose en la pared, y de allí sentarse en el suelo. Suspiro pausado, esperando que el efecto fuera al máximo, tratando de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, y esperando a no dormirse por la relajación de su cuerpo. Era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba, en los que su cuerpo se separaba de su alma y volaba, atravesando paredes, sin sentir nada ... empezó a reírse infantilmente, llevándose sus manos a su rostro para luego empezar a llorar. Depresión ... efecto secundario ante aquel salvamento.

- Valla ... y no estaba tan errado ... eres un perro callejero, consumiendo basura ... Patético ... Wheeler ... – cerro sus ojos fuertemente, esto era un castigo.

- No me jodas Kaiba ... – se levanto del suelo, mirándolo a los ojos disgustado - ... Que carajo te importa si me la doy o no ... Si me muero estarías contento ... así que ... lárgate por donde entraste ... – se acerco rápidamente y le empujo, contra la puerta, para luego girarse hacia los lavatorios y mojarse la cara.

- Y quien te dijo que estaré contento ... – una sonrisa sarcástica pudo observar el rubio por el espejo - ... Al contrario ... perro ... eres tan poca cosa que ni entras en mi lista de preocupación, alegría o simple tristeza ... – se acerco lo suficiente, detrás de él, para susurrarle al oído, mirándolo por el espejo - ... No sentiría absolutamente nada ... porque no eres nada ... ni en los periódicos aparecerías – sin despegar su vista se alejo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Ojala que algún día alguien pueda matarte Kaiba ... harían bien al mundo ... – las palabras salieron con odio. Pero no supo porque sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

El CEO estaba saliendo, del baño cuando el sonido de que alguien estaba por vomitar, lo hizo girar. La vista que se encontró fue a un muchacho tratando de sostenerse del lavatorio, y no pegarse contra la gritería, ya que parecía que estaba convulsionando con las arcadas. Las cuales salieron con parte de liquido verde, negro y rojo.

- Me duele ...! – fue lo ultimo que grito, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, y cayera inconscientemente ...

De un momento pesado, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba adolorido. Las sensaciones de calidez, por parte de las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo era buena, y reconfortante. Trato de abrir sus ojos pero le costaba, como si su cerebro a medias podía seguir esa simple orden.

- Hermano ... mira ... esta despierto – una vos infantil escucho no muy lejos de él. Trato de mover su mano, pero sintió una punzada sobre ella – No te muevas ... Joey ... estas en un hospital, tiene el suero en esa mano, y ahora él medico vendrá a verte ... – esa voz, la conocía.

- Mo ... kuba ... – pronuncio despacio, logrando al fin, abrir sus ojos - ... Que ... paso? – logro articular, pero irritando aun más su garganta.

- No hables, ni te muevas ... – el pelinegro apoyo su mano en la frente y en su pecho, evitando que hiciera algún movimiento - ... Estas en un Hospital, en la sala de internacion, en la guardia. Te desmayaste luego de vomitar, y te deshidrataste rápidamente. Mi hermano te trajo ... – el pequeño de ojos azules se hizo a un lado, para que pudiera percatarse de la presencia del CEO - ... Tuviste una recaída ... – los ojos mieles lo miraron interrogantes, trato de mover los labios, pero Mokuba entendió su pregunta - ... Al no comer, y tomar esa droga tan fuerte, provoco que tu dolor de cabeza aumentara, y que el cuerpo la rechazara ... Joey, porque no avisaste que sufres de cefaleas agudas. Si no fuera por Seto, quizás estarías tirado a un en el baño, en coma ... – sus ojos se tornaron acuosos - ... quizás hasta hubieras muerto. Tuviste una inflamación, que si no fuera porque fuiste atendido rápidamente, quizás hubieras tenido un coagulo, y de allí ... morir ... – el muchacho hablaba tan erráticamente, tan desesperado, que el rubio solo estiro su mano libre y la poso sobre su cabeza.

- No ... llores ... – dijo despacio, para luego sentir que lo abrazaban.

Giro sus ojos buscando al hermano mayor, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Cerro sus ojos, y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de ellos.

No supo cuanto durmió, o cuanto estuvo en esa cama, pero lo suficiente para resentir el cuerpo, y algunas renovadas energías. La ventana esta abierta, pero detrás del cristal, el cielo estaba negro, supuso que ya era muy de noche, sus ojos dolieron cuando alguien entro a la habitación, pero la puerta fue cerrada rápidamente. Sabia que alguien estaba allí, la respiración pausada se notaba en aquella silenciosa habitación.

- Si tienes algo que decirme Kaiba ... hazlo ya ... si no ... déjame en paz ... – se había esforzado la garganta, pero el perfume inconfundible del CEO lo ponía nervioso, y más siendo un pobre desvalido postrado en una cama.

- Aun trato de entender porque eres tan patético ... – la vos salió fría como siempre, pero despacio, en vos baja.

- Kaiba ... Vete ... – el rubio dijo entre dientes, mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano - ... Solo ... – dudó - ... déjame ... por favor ... – no supo si realmente lo había escuchado. Pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

- Tienes una vida miserable, vives con un alcohólico, tienes una madre que no te quieres y una hermana por la cual velas y quizás ella apenas se acuerde de ti ...

- VETE! – grito casi desesperado, logrando sentir que la garganta ardía, y sabia a un gusto metálico. Se había sentado en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro.

- Unos amigos que no se dan cuenta que te estas muriendo ... – el CEO pronuncio esas palabras prácticamente al oído, mientras sujetaba sus manos, que trataban de golpearlo inútilmente, no poseía la fuerza suficiente.

- Cállate ... Cállate ... – el llanto se apodero de aquel muchacho enfermo.

- De donde sacas el esfuerzo para sonreír, para trabajar y vivir en algo que te esta matando lentamente ... – los brazos rodearon aquel cuerpo pequeño, ligero y desnutrido que poseía el rubio - ... Alguien como tu ya hubiera bajado los brazos y entregándose a las puertas de Anubis ... Porque? ... – fue la interrogante del muchacho de los ojos azules, que ahora acariciaba la espalda de Joey.

- ... – sonrió irónicamente, para luego de calmarse mirarlo a los ojos - .. Porque lo que mas me gusta de esta vida, es poder insultarte ... – rió con lagrimas, pero ilumino su rostro ante tal estupidez.

Sin pensarlo, razonarlo o lo que cualquier cosa que Gozaburo Kaiba había implementado en su cerebro, ante el despojo de humano que tenia en sus brazos. Seto lo beso ...

Algo tierno, dulce, y corto, apenas sus labios se posaron en los secos y desquebrajados del rubio, pero fue lo suficiente para que provocara un sonrojo en ambos.

- Enséñame a sonreír ... a ser feliz con poco ... y yo seré tu punto de apoyo, tu salvavidas ... hasta que el tiempo lo decida ... – no hubo respuesta, pero si acciones.

Los brazos del muchacho de cabellos rubios, rodearon el cuerpo esbelto del castaño, para perderse en su pecho, y sentir el calor que emanaba de este. Mientras que los largos brazos, rodearon su espalda, tratando que los cuerpos se unieran, en uno solo, y de allí besar las cerdas doradas que formaba su cabello.

La puerta fue cerrada despacio, mientras la sonrisa de un muchacho de los cabellos negros, sonreía. Ambos muchachos se estaban destruyendo, ambos muchachos estaba al borde de la muerte, uno ... con sus ataques de angustia, e intentos fallidos de suicidio ... el otro ... con la angustia de vivir en un mundo que es mera fantasía, pero a su ves tratar de luchar contra la muerte lenta ... Ambos en un llanto silencioso, pidiendo a gritos, ser rescatados


End file.
